Memories Drawn
by angelragnarok9
Summary: Universo Alternativo. - Creo que mi vida termino, en el momento en que murió mi hermana mayor... ¿Porque cosas pasara Naminé para superar la muerte de un ser querido?. By Angel.
1. Malos Inicios

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece, es de Square Enix.  
>Los personajes pertenecen a Tetsuya Nomura. Y los OC de mi creación.<strong>

**Lo unico que es mio es la historia.  
><strong>**Espero que les guste. :)**

* * *

><p>Memorie Drawn<p>

Capitulo 1

Malos Inicios

* * *

><p><em>Creo que mi vida termino, en el momento en que murió mi hermana mayor.<em>

- ¡Pero es lo que quiero hacer! - Reclama una joven rubia de 17 años

- No es lo que quieres hacer, es lo que Olette va a hacer, Naminé – Respondía la madre tratando de explicar a su obstinada hija.

Naminé Yuste. Desde que decidió no irse a estudiar Ciencias Marinas en Atlantica alegro enormemente a sus padres, pero la desilusión llego cuando les comunico que iría a la ciudad vecina a estudiar Diseño, entonces empezaron los meses difíciles. Y más cuando se enteraron que Olette Hirasawa, la mejor amiga de Naminé, también estudiaría ahí.

- El hecho de que Olette también vaya a esa universidad no quiere decir que solo vaya a seguirla. Me interesa esa carrera.

- Pero no es una carrera reconocida, Naminé - Razono la madre, pensando en el futuro de su hija – Que tal si tomaras un año sabático, o estudiaras Nutriología o Ciencias Marinas, siempre te habían interesado

- Antes – Reconoció Naminé – Pero ahora me interesa esto, por favor, dame la oportunidad – Rogo a su madre

- No, Naminé – Declaro firmemente – Tendrás que pensar mejor tu decisión, o terminare decidiendo por ti. Ahora ve a tu cuarto, no tarda en llegar tu hermano.

Naminé subió lentamente hacia su recamara, los ojos se le empezaban a humedecer. Siempre era la misma discusión, pero era la primera vez que la amenazaba tan abiertamente. Llego a su cuarto y se dejo caer pesadamente en la cama.

- ¿Por qué no me da la oportunidad? – Se preguntaba en voz alta observando el techo – Si tan solo me dejara intentarlo…

- Terminaras desmostándole que hiciste una buena elección – Completo una voz desde la puerta, se trataba de un joven pelirrojo de 27 años, el medio hermano de Naminé

- Axel, ¿Qué tanto escuchaste? – Pregunto la joven incorporándose un poco

- Lo suficiente – Contesto Axel acercándose a su hermana - ¿No crees que deberías hacer caso a mama?

- ¿¡Tu también Axel! – Exclamo Naminé sintiéndose traicionada - ¿¡Pensé que me apoyarías! – Se sentó apropiadamente en la cama

- Te apoyo, Naminé. ¿Pero quisiera saber porque cambiaste de decisión? – Cuestiono sentándose a un lado

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Hace un año estabas totalmente entusiasmada con la idea de estudiar Ciencias Marinas y mudarte a Atlantica. Ahora quieres estudiar Diseño, cuando nunca antes te viste interesada

- Las personas cambian, Axel. Yo cambie… – Contesto Naminé desviando la mirada

- ¿No me piensas contar, verdad? – Cuestiono Axel mirándola afligido – Esta bien, mañana tratare de hablar con mama, quizás la convenza.

- ¡Gracias, Axel! – Exclamo contenta abrazando a su hermano

- De nada – Dijo correspondiendo el abrazo – Voy a comer, me acompañas

- No, acabo de comer – Mintió Naminé, la verdad es que no quería encontrarse con su madre, Axel al parecer lo entendió porque le sonrió.

Estaba por salir cuando algo llamo su atención, se acerco al escritorio y encontró uno de los tantos dibujos de Naminé, lo curioso de este es que estaba sin terminar y ella siempre los terminaba.

- ¿Y esto? – Pregunto Axel enseñándole la hoja a Naminé - ¿Hace cuanto que lo empezaste?

- Hace algunos meses, he estado ocupada y no he podido acabarlo – Contesto sin mirar a Axel o el dibujo, estaba entretenida con un libro. Axel sin decir nada se acerco a Naminé, le acaricio la cabeza y la miro con ternura. La joven se extraño por el comportamiento de su hermano mayor, pero no dijo nada.

- Esfuérzate más, enana – Término de decir mientras salía de la habitación

- Si – Murmuro Naminé, fue directamente al escritorio y tomo el dibujo que había visto Axel, aun no tenía los detalles bien definidos, las personas no tenían rostro y solo de mirarlo le daba una profunda pena.

Era el retrato de sus hermanos, Axel, ella y su hermana mayor Xion. Xion había muerto hace 6 meses, tenía 29 años, para Naminé había sido una enorme conmoción, no solo porque era su hermana, sino también porque era la persona que más queria. Desde entonces no había vuelto a dibujar.

Sostuvo el dibujo un momento, aun sentía que no podía acabarlo, aun era muy pronto, los ojos se le humedecieron, amenazando con llorar. Negó con la cabeza, frotándose con rudeza los ojos, prometió que nunca lloraría y eso haría. Dejo el dibujo en el escritorio y fue directo a la cama, se tapo completamente con la sabanas, mientras reprimía las lagrimas que añoraban el pasado feliz, junto a su hermana.

_Aun ahora… aun espero…_

Naminé se encontraba sentada viendo el cielo por la ventana más próxima, estaba en el Instituto sin tomar atención a las clases, lucia el uniforme, el cual consistía en una camisa blanca de manga corta con corbata y falda escocesa color azul. Naminé miraba con detenimiento el cielo pero sin prestarle atención, se sentía perdida y no sabía que hacer.

- ¡Buenos días, Nami-chan! – Saludaba animadamente una joven castaña sacando a Naminé de sus pensamientos, esta sonrió levemente. Olette Hirasawa había sido transferida desde otra ciudad al principio de año y había quedado en el mismo grupo de Naminé, en el Departamento de Estudios Generales. Aunque ambas eran completamente diferentes se hicieron amigas cercanas. Naminé estaba feliz de tener a Olette cerca, aunque nunca tuvo el valor de comentarle lo de su hermana – Hiciste los deberes de matemáticas, yo aun no los comprendo del todo – Le comento mientras revisaba su bolso y sacaba una libreta – No entiendo al viejo ese, porque nos pone teorías tan difíciles – Le paso la libreta a Naminé y tomo asiento en la mesa cercana.

- Si dejaras de complicarte estoy segura que las entenderías, no son tan difíciles, sabes – Contesto tomando un bolígrafo y corrigiendo los problemas de Olette

- Luego me los explicaras – Dijo Olette, Naminé solo le sonrió - ¿Cómo van las cosas en tu casa? ¿Ya sacaron la ficha para la universidad?

- Sin progresos – Admitió la rubia negando con la cabeza - ¿Y tu?

- Fui con mis padres en la mañana, por eso he llegado tarde.

- Te hubieras tomado el dia, solo faltan dos clases para terminar – Comento regresándole la libreta

- Créeme que queria eso – Confeso Olette tumbándose en la mesa – Pero mi madre no me ha dejado, me trajo casi a rastras

- Buenos días, jóvenes – Saludo el profesor entrando a la clase, después observo su reloj de muñeca – O quizás sean buenas tardes

- El viejo… – Le susurro Olette a Naminé mientras se escondía en su asiento

- Señorita Hirasawa, me complace ver que ha venido a mi clase, si es tan amable – Le corto el profesor mientras extendía una mano indicándole que pasara al frente – Por favor, denos las respuestas de los problemas de ayer, sin ayuda de la señorita Yuste – Dijo señalando a Naminé. Olette bufo yendo al frente, maldiciendo por dentro. Naminé sonrió.

- Maldito viejo, porque solo me pasaba a mí al frente – Se quejaba Olette yendo con Naminé a la salida. Las clases habían terminado sin problemas, excepto por el hecho de que Olette tenía varios puntos negativos en matemáticas, principalmente por copiar a Naminé y por quejarse – Había otras 30 personas en la clase, porque solo a mí.

- Quizás está enamorado de ti – Bromeo Naminé ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Olette – De acuerdo, lo siento, pésima broma. Es para que mejores en sus clases, solo trata de ayudarte

- Pero no es necesario que me pase al frente – Naminé solo suspiro – Oye Nami, ese chico te esta mirando – Naminé volteo hacia donde indicaba Olette y se encontró con Axel sonriéndole.

- Axel, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto acercándose seguida de Olette

- Vine a recogerte – Contesto simplemente - ¿Y ella es? – Pregunto señalando a Olette

- Me llamo Olette Hirasawa, tomamos algunas clases juntas – Contesto extendiendo una mano hacia Axel

- Axel Flynn, hermano de Naminé – Correspondió el saludo

- No tienen el mismo apellido – Comento Olette mirando a Naminé

- Somos medios hermanos – Respondió rápido Axel – Por parte de madre

- Ya veo, entonces tendrán cosas que hacer. Nos vemos mañana Nami-chan – Se despidió alegremente la castaña dejando solos a los hermanos

- Con que ella es la famosa Olette, no esperaba menos de ti, hermanita

- Cállate, Axel – Ordeno Naminé - ¿A que has venido?

- Ya te lo dije, he venido a recogerte – Naminé lo miro incrédula – También tengo noticias

- ¿Qué noticias?

- He hablado con mama, me pidió que te acompañara mañana a la universidad por la ficha. Al parecer te dará una oportunidad.

- ¡De lujo! – Exclamo emocionada Naminé

- Si, pero solo tendrás esta oportunidad, sino pasas el examen de acceso; harás un año sabático y al siguiente estudiaras lo que ella decida – Le advirtió Axel caminando junto a ella

- No importa, mientras haya una oportunidad – Comento muy segura de si

- Entonces será mejor que te prepares – Aconsejo Axel revolviéndole el cabello a Naminé

Al llegar, madre los esperaba a ambos en la sala.

- Naminé, Axel. Podrían venir un minuto – Les pregunto en cuanto los vio subir hacia sus cuartos.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto Naminé tomando asiento enfrente de ella, a lado de Axel

- Axel ya te comunico mi decisión, verdad – Naminé asintió – También que será una única oportunidad – Volvió a asentir – Espero que entiendas que esta decisión es muy difícil de aceptar para mí – La madre suspiro cogiendo aire – Tu padre hablo, quiere platicar contigo mañana.

- ¿Dijo sobre que? – Cuestiono Naminé a su madre

- No, te espera mañana en el café de siempre. A la misma hora

- De acuerdo, gracias.

- Me podrías dejar a solas con tu hermano, necesito preguntarle algunas cosas – Naminé se extraño por la petición, vio a Axel pero no le dijo nada. Sin perder tiempo salió de la sala hacia su cuarto.

- ¿Qué le dijiste exactamente a Naminé? – Cuestiono la madre a Axel, una vez Naminé hubo salido de la habitación

- Lo que me dijiste, mama

- Y respecto a tu decisión – Axel bajo la mirada

- No creo que sea necesario que lo sepa todavía, después de que entre a la universidad se lo diré – Respondió mirando por la ventana

- Pareces muy seguro de que entrara – Comento escéptica la madre

- Yo no estoy seguro – Admitió el joven mirando fijamente a su madre – Pero Naminé, si

- Ay, esa niña – Se lamentaba la madre con una mano en la sien – Hay veces en las que me pregunto que piensa

- Piensa en lo que le hace feliz – Reconoció Axel tumbándose en el sofá – Igual que lo hacia Xion

- Y Naminé, ¿Cómo está tomando lo de Xion? – Pregunto la madre cohibida

- Si tanto te interesa, pregúntale tu – Le respondió fríamente parándose del sofá yendo hacia la cocina

- ¿También lo has notado verdad, Axel? – Le pregunto madre antes de que abandonara la habitación – Naminé ya no me dice "mama"

- Si

Axel salió hacia la cocina, mientras la madre se cubría los ojos y un par de lágrimas salían de estos.

Desde la conversación con su madre, Naminé se había quedado dormida. Axel entro, con un plato en mano, viendo a su pequeña hermana completamente dormida, abrazando uno de los peluches que le había regalado Xion. Solo sonrió al verla así.

- Enana, despierta, hora de cenar – Dijo Axel dejando el plato sobre la pequeña mesa de café – Naminé, la cena – Volvió a decir esta vez sentándose en la cama junto a la joven y moviéndola un poco

- No tengo hambre – Murmuro esta aun dormida

- Tienes que comer, ayer no cenaste y hoy no has comido. Te puedes enfermar – Insistió moviéndola aun más

- Ok. Ya desperté – Murmuro tallándose los ojos – ¿Que es?

- Emparedados – Le mostro el plato – También hice algunas crepas, las deje en la cocina. ¿Quieres algunas?

- ¿Podrías traer algo de tomar?

- ¿Limonada?

- Si, gracias – Agradeció Naminé sentándose en el piso, junto a la mesa de café. Estuvo comiendo por unos minutos, mientras llego Axel con otra bandeja.

- Gracias – Volvió a agradecer agarrando una de las crepas - ¿Oye de que tanto hablaron allá abajo?

- Nada importante – Le contesto Axel sentándose junto a ella, Naminé comprendió que no debía preguntar más

- ¿A que hora nos iremos a la universidad? – Pregunto cambiando el tema

- La ciudad está algo lejos, nos iremos temprano. Así llegaras a tiempo a la cita con tu padre – Comento Axel revisando su reloj

- Es cierto, tengo que ver a papá – Comento decaída Naminé

- ¿No quieres verlo?

- Quiero verlo, hace mucho que no tenía noticias de él – Explica la joven mientras dibujaba círculos imaginarios en el aire con sus dedos – Pero ya no recuerdo como me comporto con el

- Solo se tu misma - Decía Axel acariciando suavemente la cabeza de Naminé – Será mejor que te acuestes, mañana será un dia muy largo – Se despidió depositando un beso en la frente a su hermana y saliendo de la habitación

- Pero… tampoco recuerdo como era yo… - Murmuro Naminé mirando al vacio abrazando con fuerza al peluche de Xion.

* * *

><p><strong>Primer capitulo, de esta historia que tenia desde hace meses. ¿Que les parece?<strong>

**- Cualquier comentario que quieran dejarme, denle al globito amarillo de abajo... dejame un review,** **harás feliz a la autora :) -**

**¡Hasta Pronto!**


	2. Primeros Encuentros

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece, es de Square Enix.  
>Los personajes pertenecen a Tetsuya Nomura. Y los OC de mi creación.<strong>

**Lo unico que es mio es la historia.  
><strong>**Espero que les guste. :)**

* * *

><p>Memorie Drawn<p>

Capitulo 2

Primeros Encuentros

* * *

><p><em>Aquel atardecer, nos dio la bienvenida…<em>

Naminé y Axel se levantaron apenas escucharon los llamados de su madre, ambos; más dormidos que despiertos, bajaron a la cocina y se sentaron frente a la barra, viendo como su madre preparaba el desayuno.

Naminé vestía con unos jeans capri en color azul a juego con una camiseta blanca. Llevaba converses azules. Axel iba un poco más sombrío, estaba con unos jeans negros, camiseta también negra con algunos bordados en rojo, y deportivas gris oscuro.

- Naminé, aquí están los papeles que posiblemente te pidan – Comento madre pasándole un sobre amarillo – Los demás te los darán al graduarte. Quiero que te informes de los costos, horarios y todo lo referente a la universidad

- Entendido – Respondió Naminé mordiendo una tostada

- Axel, aquí tienes el dinero – Ahora se dirigió al pelirrojo, pasándole un pequeño fajo de billetes – Son 3000 platines, les servirá para cualquier costo que les surja allá. También les puse algo extra para que coman.

- Gracias, mamá – Contesto Axel guardando el dinero en su billetera, poniéndola en su bolsillo trasero

- Bueno, es mejor que se vaya o se les hará tarde. Naminé, he hablado al Instituto, saben la razon por la que faltaras y mañana te darán los deberes.

- Gracias – Agradeció la rubia, tomo su chaqueta y fue directo a la entrada

- Tendré el celular prendido todo el tiempo – Exclamo Axel viendo la mirada de preocupación de su madre – No te preocupes – Consoló el joven, tomando las llaves yendo detrás de Naminé.

- ¿Nos iremos en autobús? – Pregunto Naminé viendo llegar a su hermano, dando un pequeño bostezo

- No, conduciré yo – Contesto Axel mostrándole las llaves

- ¿Tienes el pase? – Pregunto escéptica la rubia recargándose en el vehículo

- Por supuesto. Ahora sube – Invito el joven abriendo la puerta del piloto, esperando que Naminé subiera – Oh, ¿Quieres que abra la puerta por ti?

- ¿Qué? No, yo puedo sola, gracias – Dijo Naminé apenada, abriendo la puerta del copiloto y tomando asiento

- Vale. Nos vemos después, mamá – Se despidió Axel, entrando al coche. Lo puso en marcha, y rápidamente se fueron dejando una pequeña nube de polvo detrás.

El viaje a la ciudad vecina fue tranquilo y sin contratiempos, Naminé iba callada observando el paisaje. Al llegar a la universidad fue la primera en bajar, no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver la facultad. Estaba rodeada de arboles y varios edificios la constituía, era el equilibrio perfecto entre la naturaleza y la ciudad. Había unos pocos alumnos, pero todos parecían felices de poder estar ahí.

- Wow… - Exclamo la chica inspeccionando todo el lugar con la vista

- ¡Naminé! – Llamo Axel, quien ya estaba a varios metros de ella - ¡Rápido!

- ¡Voy!

Naminé fue corriendo a alcanzar a su hermano, justo pasaban un par de chicas, Naminé miro a la que era pelirroja con cierta curiosidad pero decidió no tomarle mucha importancia, y fue directo con su hermano abrazándolo un poco al alcanzarlo.

- ¡Aun no creo que lo hayas conseguido, Kairi! – Comento la joven de pelo celeste, estaba con unos jeans negros, blusa azul y chaqueta negra, no parecía tener mas de 25 años – Numero 158, debe ser tu numero de suerte.

- Te lo dije Aqua, yo siempre consigo lo que me propongo – Alardeo la joven acompañante, llevaba unos jeans azul oscuro y camisa blanca de tirantes, encima llevaba un chaleco rosa, llevaba zapatillas blancas.

- Y cuando empiezas a venir a los cursos – Pregunto Aqua arrebatándole el papel que tenia Kairi en las manos

- La semana que viene, durara 20 días – Comento indicándole las fechas en el papel.

- ¿Y dónde te piensas quedar ese tiempo? – Cuestiono Aqua sin mirarla – Aunque Vergel Radiante está cerca de aquí, son tres horas de viaje, sería bastante pesado ir y venir todos los días, tendrás que buscarte un lugar para vivir y… – Paro al ver la sospechosa sonrisa que se empezaba a formar en su acompañante. Entonces comprendió todo y negó rotundamente con la cabeza caminando más rápido – Ni lo intentes Kairi Panettiere. No te dejare quedar en mi casa.

- Pero Aqua, eres la única que conozco – Le suplico la pelirroja persiguiéndola - ¿Esperas que duerma en la calle? ¿O que renuncie a mis sueños…? – Dijo esto último de forma dramática

- Renta un departamento – Aconsejo Aqua sin voltear atrás

- Sabes que en mi situación económica, es un logro que haya podido cubrir la cuota para la ficha – Le recordó Kairi, Aqua paro y volteo a verla – Por favor, al menos durante el curso. Si me admiten en la universidad ya buscare un lugar donde quedarme.

- ¿Qué piensas tus padres de esto? – Pregunto aunque ya conocía muy bien la respuesta

- A ellos no les interesa lo que haga de mi vida – Respondió la joven sin inmutarse – Aqua, te lo ruego – Esta solo suspiro

- Me ayudaras en la cocina y limpieza – Ordeno Aqua, la pelirroja asintió – Tu te lavas la ropa…

- Vamos, Aqua solo son un par de semanas – Corto Kairi tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

- Si – Reconoció Aqua, acto seguido le sostuvo el papel frente a la cara para que lo leyera – 3 semanas de curso, 1 semana de exámenes y resultados. Un mes en total.

- Cierto – Dijo Kairi tomando el papel, leyéndolo detenidamente – Entonces, ¿Me dejas quedarme? – Volvió a preguntar con una disimulada sonrisa

- Mientras cumplas las condiciones… - Respondió Aqua pero se vio interrumpida por el efusivo abrazo de la menor.

- ¡Gracias Aqua! ¡Veras que pasare el examen sin problemas!

- Claro

- También estos folletos te servirán para entender mas el objetivo que tiene la Facultad de Diseño… - Le decía por enésima vez la encargada, Naminé ya llevaba 10 minutos escuchando el discurso sobre el objetivo de la facultad y se está empezando a sentir cansada. Despues de todo, la señora que la atendía ya debía tener mas de 50 años trabajando aquí, sino más. Empezaba a envidiar a Axel, que había decidido esperar fuera.

- Ya abuela, no ves que estas aburriendo a la señorita – Comento una joven, tocando levemente el hombro de la señora. Despues se dirigió a Naminé y le sonrió – Discúlpala, tiene muchos años trabajando aquí. Es muy apasionada cuando habla de la misión de la Facultad.

- N-no se preocupe – Naminé se sonrojo un poco. La chica era de verdad bella. Tenía el pelo largo y castaño recogido en una cola alta. Llevaba un blusón rosa y leggins negras con tacones. Tenía un maquillaje discreto pero elegante. Se veía simplemente increíble. La joven le volvió a sonreír.

- Entonces, ¿en que te podemos ayudar? – Pregunto amablemente

- Queria sacar la ficha para presentar el examen de acceso – Contesto Naminé

- Tu nombre – Le pregunto tomando asiento junto a la anciana

- Naminé Yuste

- Naminé Yuste – Repitió la joven mientras tecleaba en su computadora – Si, aquí estas

- ¿Que quiere decir con _ahí_ estoy? – Pregunto extrañada la rubia

- Para poder sacar la ficha, tenías que hacer cita previa – Le respondió volteando levemente la pantalla, mostrándole su nombre – Al parecer, la cita la tienes desde hace unas semanas.

- ¿Sabe quien la hizo? – La castaña la miro desconcertada – Por curiosidad – Contesto rápidamente la rubia

- Italia Flynn – Respondió volviéndole a señalar la pantalla. _¿Mamá…? _Penso Naminé sin comprender, ¿Por qué su madre pediría una cita hace semanas, si hace dos días no queria saber nada de esto? – ¿Sucede algo? – Naminé negó – Entonces, ¿traes los papeles? – Pregunto la castaña, Naminé le entrego el sobre amarillo, la joven comenzó a inspeccionar su contenido verificando su autenticidad. Al final sonrió – Parece que todo está correcto, te faltas algunos papeles…

- Esos todavía no me los entrega el Instituto – Corto Naminé a la joven

- Si, lo comprendo. En cuanto los tengas necesito que los traigas para archivarlos con los demás, de acuerdo – Naminé asintió – Puedes esperar un momento, necesito llenar algunas formas para pase – Termino de decir, señalando un par de asientos pegados a la pared. Naminé volvió a asentir y fue a tomar asiento.

Naminé se quedo pensativa durante un momento, aun no comprendía que pretendía su madre, ¿Por qué había hecho la cita?, no es que le molestara pero era la que mas se negaba a dejarla venir.

- Naminé – Le llamo la castaña – Aquí tienes – Le entrego un papel, Naminé lo releyó un poco, pero volvió a prestar su atención a la encargada – Ahí vienen las fechas del curso, exámenes y resultados. Tendrás que presentarte el próximo lunes a las 9:00, se puntual por favor. Habrá una presentación, ahí les explicaran como mas detalle.

- De acuerdo, muchas gracias – Agradeció a la encargada con una pequeña inclinación. La castaña le sonrió.

Naminé salió con lentitud del despacho, prestando su entera atención al papel.

- Lunes: presentación de los profesores para el curso. Martes: inicio del curso… - Leía en voz alta, llamando la atención de las personas que pasaban – 3 semanas después, exámenes y resultados – Se guardo con cuidado el papel en su bolsillo delantero y busco con la mirada a Axel.

Estuvo unos minutos buscándole hasta que lo vio hablando con una chica rubia, ella sonreía nerviosa mientras Axel le hablaba amablemente, coqueteándole. Se acerco despacio, quedando detrás de la chica. El joven pelirrojo vio como se acercaba, se veía sumamente molesta, sonrió para si mismo, y con un rápido beso en la mejilla se despidió de la chica para acercarse a Naminé, abrazándola.

- ¿Quién era ella? – Pregunto Naminé tratando de librarse del abrazo

- Tres – Respondio sin soltar a su hermana

- ¿Qué quieres decir con "tres"? – Le volvió a preguntar, Axel le sonrió inocente, Naminé suspiro cansada – Sabes que no me agrada que coquetees con chicas sino sientes nada por ellas.

- ¿Y quien dice que no siento nada por ellas? – Replico Axel con un pequeño puchero, Naminé lo miro incrédula – Vale, ya no hare que mi pequeña hermana se sienta celosa. Recuerda que eres mi única chica – Le dijo dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla, Naminé se separo violentamente de su hermano, desviando la mirada completamente sonrojada. Axel sonrió de lado, al observar la torpe reacción de su hermana.

- ¿N-nos vamos ya? – Pregunto Naminé titubeando

- Aun no, hay alguien que quiero presentarte – Le respondió tomando su móvil y acercándolo a su oído - ¿Hola?... ¿Sigues ahí?... ¿Tu departamento?... Si, ya acabamos… 20 minutos, creo… - Contesto verificando la hora en su reloj – Vale, nos vemos ahí.

- ¿A quién me quieres presentar? – Pregunto la joven intrigada, al parecer Axel no la escucho porque ya iba varios metros delante de ella, camino al auto - ¡AXEL!

- Es un viejo amigo de la secundaria – Le respondió abriendo la puerta del copiloto dejándole entrar, segundos después entro a su propio asiento y arranco – Estudia aquí, puede que te ayude si tienes algún problema

- ¿Estudia Diseño? – Axel asintió - ¿No es muy "grande"? – El joven la observo sin entenderla – Quiero decir, tiene 27 años, la mayoría ya tiene una carrera a esa edad

- Digamos que es muy estudioso – Le respondió sonriendo abiertamente – Además, el tener 27 años no es impedimento para seguir estudiando, Naminé

- Ya veo

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, después del último comentario. Naminé se imaginaba que clase de persona seria el amigo de su hermano _"Después de todo nunca me presenta a sus amigos…" _pensaba la chica sin apartar su vista del camino. Iba tan concentrada que no se percato de que Axel bajaba del vehículo, y le abría la puerta.

- ¿No piensas salir? – Le pregunto el pelirrojo, Naminé bajo rápidamente y se coloco a su lado

- ¿Qué es este lugar?

- Departamentos que renta la universidad para alumnos foráneos. Son económicos, bien amueblados y…

- Que rápido hemos llegado – Comento Naminé observando el edificio, ignorando a Axel – ¿Cuantos pisos son?

- ¿Me estas escuchando? – Cuestiono dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza. Naminé asintió sonriendo – Son 6 pisos, dos departamentos por piso.

- Genial

- Vamos – Le dijo abriendo la puerta del edificio

Ambos subieron al elevador y Axel presiono el botón para el quinto piso

- ¿Ultimo piso? – Dijo la chica observando los movimientos de su hermano - ¡Vaya!

- ¿Sigues teniendo miedo a las alturas?

- ¿Cómo…? – Pregunto la joven, extrañada

- ¿Lo sé? – Termino el pelirrojo, Naminé asintió – Me lo comento Xion, la vez que no quisiste subir al mirador

- Ah, esa vez – Respondió sonriendo con nostalgia – Sabes, tiempo después me volvió a llevar y me obligo a subir

- ¿Y que tal?

- Horrible – Dijo fingiendo tener escalofríos

- Entonces, ¿aun sigues temiendo a las alturas? – Cuestiono una vez más el joven

- Si – Afirmo sin dejar de sonreír – Pero, hay una cosa que lo vale

- ¿El que? – Dijo mostrando un repentino interés por la respuesta

- Mira, hemos llegado – Mostro señalando como abría la puerta del elevador - ¿Qué numero es?

- 6ºB – Indico yendo directo a la puerta, espero un momento a que lo alcanzara su hermana y toco el timbre.

- Oye, ¿y cómo se llama tu amigo?

- Se llama… - Trato de decir Axel, pero se vio interrumpido por la puerta abriéndose. De esta salió un chico alto, delgado con una peculiar cicatriz en la frente - ¡Saix! – Saludo animadamente el pelirrojo

- Cálmate, que hablaste conmigo hace solo un momento

- Si, pero hace meses que no te veía – Le recordó abrazándolo sorpresivamente – Vamos, hombre, que es solo un abrazo

- También me alegra verte, Axel – Respondió abrazándolo brevemente

- Mira, los presento… - Se volteo hacia Naminé – El es Saix Thornton, ella es Naminé Yuste, mi hermana

- Que tal – Saludo algo intimidada la joven

- Un placer conocerte – Le ofreció una mano en señal de cortesía – Por favor, pasen – Invito dejando paso a los hermanos – ¿Quieren tomar algo?

- ¿Tienes cerveza? – Cuestiono sonriente Axel tumbándose en el sofá, Naminé se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Piensas tomar cerveza frente a tu hermana pequeña? – Pregunto Saix enarcando una ceja, Axel solo se encogió de hombros – No tienes remedio, hombre. ¿Algo de tomar, Naminé?

- No, gracias

- Y bien, a que debo la visita – Le paso la bebida a Axel

- Pero si te lo he dicho por teléfono – Le recordó Axel enderezándose en su asiento – Naminé, que piensa entrar a la universidad – Tomo un sorbo – Pensé que lo mejor sería que conociera a alguien familiarizado con el ambiente

- Y has pensado a mí – Axel asintió - ¿Qué piensas estudiar, Naminé?

- Diseño – Le dijo sonriendo – He ido a sacar la ficha hoy

- Me lo comento, Axel – Comento tumbándose en su propio asiento – También que ha habido varios problemas por el hecho de que vengas aquí

- ¿Le contaste también eso? – Cuestiono indignada la rubia

- Bueno, surgió el tema y…

- Ya, olvídalo – Le corto Naminé con un ademán – Si, supongo que es porque tendría que mudarme de ciudad

- Después de todo Tierra de Partida esta ha varias horas de aquí – Apunto congruente Saix tomando un trago de su bebida, Axel lo imito en señal de afirmación

- Pero aun así deseo estudiar aquí – Respondio con mucha seguridad

- ¿Qué opinas Axel? – Saix volteo a verlo

- Si eso es lo que quiere estudiar – Dijo de lo mas despreocupado tumbándose nuevamente en el sofá

- Como se nota que no has cambiado nada – Opino Saix terminándose de un trago su bebida y poniéndola en la mesita de centro

- Ya me conoces…

- Saix – Llamo Naminé atrayendo la atención de ambos chicos - ¿Es verdad que estudias Diseño?

- ¿¡Eh! – Contesto confundido el chico, pero solo duro un segundo puesto que él y Axel se empezaron a reir – Bueno, más que estudiar es dar clases. Pero porque no se has explicado, Axel

- Pensé que sería mas divertido – Dijo sin perder su sonrisa

- ¿Eres maestro? – Naminé se encontraba fascinada por el descubrimiento

- Algo así, soy arquitecto – Aclaro sentándose mejor en su lugar – Doy un par de clases a grupos superiores, tutorías, prácticas profesionales, asesoramientos… – Naminé asintió – Tomo clases pero solo en maestrías, créeme que nunca tomaremos clase juntos

- Ah~ es que Axel me dijo que estudiabas Diseño – Dijo algo apenada la joven

- Naminé te dije que estudiaba aquí, mas no que iba a estudiar contigo – Indico Axel terminándose su bebida – Confundes términos

- Yo no confundo, _TÚ_ no explicas con claridad – Dijo Naminé señalándolo con un dedo

- Ahora échame la culpa a mí – Dijo en tono divertido

- Se nota que se llevan muy bien – Comento Saix viendo divertido a los hermanos – ¿Son así desde pequeños?

- No, cuando… - Trato de decir Axel pero el repentino sonido del móvil de Naminé los interrumpió

- Disculpen – Dijo poniéndose de pie y retirándose un poco hacia la ventana – ¿Hola?

- Bueno, hombre – Llamo Saix, Axel volteo de inmediato - ¿Qué quieres que haga con exactitud?

- Solo que la cuides, estará aquí sola y me preocupa – Le pidió seriamente – No siempre podre estar junto a ella

- Y desde cuando el _gran_ Axel se preocupa por alguien mas que no sea por si mismo – Cuestiono en Saix, con algo de burla

- Ella es mi única familia, Saix…

- Axel, es mejor que nos vayamos – Sugirió Naminé acercándose a los jóvenes

- Si, será lo mejor – Se puso de pie, estirándose en el proceso – Bueno, Saix, ya nos veremos

- Seguro – Se despidió de ambos acompañándolos a la puerta – Estamos en contacto Axel, Naminé.

- Hasta luego

Ambos hermanos salieron del departamento, subieron al ascensor y en poco presionaron el botón de la primera planta

- ¿Quién te ha hablado? – Pregunto Axel, cuando llegaron a la primera planta

- Papá – Contesto animada dirigiéndose al auto – Que está ansioso por verme y que me espera en una cafetería cerca de la plazoleta en 20 minutos.

- Ya veo – Dijo despreocupado mientras revisaba su móvil, después volteo a ver sorprendido a su hermana – ¿Qué has dicho?

- Que quiere verme en una cafetería cerca de la plazoleta en 20 minutos – Axel no dejaba de verla con cara de confusión – Cafetería… Plazoleta… 20 minutos

- Si, ya te entendí – Se pasó una mano por el cabello desordenándolo un poco – Pero, pensé que se iban a ver en Tierra de Partida

- Cambio de planes – Menciono Naminé encogiéndose de hombros - ¿Me llevas o tomo el autobús?

- Te llevo – Axel le abrió la puerta del copiloto – ¿Y donde exactamente esta esa cafetería?

- Cerca de la plazoleta, ya te dije – Sintió la mirada preocupada de su hermano y volteo a verlo – No te preocupes, estaré con mi papá

- Eso no me tranquiliza – Le contesto el joven arrancando el vehículo, Naminé solo sonrió

Se volvió a dar el silencio entre los hermanos, aunque Axel se llevaba bien con Nicolás, el padre de Naminé, no le agradaba saber que la citaba en una cafetería, de una ciudad que la joven desconocía totalmente. Llegaron a la plazoleta en cuestión de minutos, Naminé bajo del vehículo buscando con la mirada a su padre.

- ¿Segura que no quieres que te acompañe? – Pregunto Axel recargándose en el vehículo, sin salir del todo de este.

- Si, no te preocupes – Le contesto con una sonrisa, el joven solo suspiro. Estuvo un momento revisando su cartera y saco varios billetes

- Toma – Le paso los billetes – Son 400 platines, por si acaso – Se encogió de hombros – Si me necesitas, háblame al móvil. ¿Vale?

- Vale – Afirmo guardando el dinero en su pantalón – Ten cuidado cuando vuelvas, y salúdame a m… – Trato de decir Naminé, pero se contuvo

- No te apures – Le consoló el joven – Te veré en la noche – Se despidió entrando al vehículo y en minutos se fue dejando una nube de polvo en el aire.

- _¡Ahora, a buscar a papá!_ – Penso animada Naminé mientras caminaba lentamente por la plazoleta recordando las indicaciones de su padre – La cafetería debería estar por aquí – Dijo en voz alta llamando la atención de varias personas.

En la plazoleta se respiraba un aire de calma, personas pasaban y algunas se saludaban entre ellas. La chica caminaba despacio buscando la cafetería, paso por varias tiendas e incluso en algunas se detuvo y las contemplo por momentos.

Los minutos pasaban y no lograba encontrar la cafetería, Naminé empezaba a desesperarse; había recorrido toda la plazoleta y no había rastro de alguna cafetería.

- ¿Quizás debería preguntar a alguien? – Razono mientras se acercaba a un local a pedir indicaciones - ¿Disculpe?

- ¡CUIDADO! – Grito alguien alarmado, Naminé volteo y alcanzo a ver como un chico en patineta se dirigía hacia ella a gran velocidad, trato de esquivarle pero le fue imposible, y en segundos se encontró tirada en el suelo con un ligero dolor en la pierna. El chico cayo unos metros juntos a ella – Lo siento, lo siento – Se disculpo acercándose a Naminé – ¿Te encuentras bien? – Pregunto tendiéndole una mano para que se levantara

- Me acaban de tirar al suelo, ¿te parece que me encuentro bien? – Le dijo con ironía fulminándolo con la mirada

- Ah, claro~… – Naminé se puso de pie – Lo que queria decir, ¿es si te has hecho daño? – Rectifico el chico pasándose una mano por el cabello

- Solo un golpe en la pierna. No es nada – El chico suspiro aliviado

- Me alegro, bueno tengo que seguir – El chico cogió su patineta – Ya nos veremos

- Si… ¿Oye, tu no sabes de una cafetería cerca? – Pregunto Naminé, viendo la oportunidad

- ¿Qué cafetería?

- Ni idea, solo sé que está cerca de aquí – Contesto la joven, encogiéndose de hombros. El chico lo medito por unos segundos, después sonrió.

- Creo que se cual dices, te acompaño – Le sugirió – Vamos.

- Gracias – Le respondió caminando tras de él. Estuvieron caminando varios minutos en silencio. Naminé seguía contemplando las tiendas con ligero asombro, provocando pequeñas risas en el joven.

- ¿De que te ríes? – Cuestiono la chica cuando se dio cuenta de sus gestos.

- ¿No eres de aquí, verdad? – Le devolvió la pregunta sin dejar de sonreír, Naminé afirmo con la cabeza – ¿De dónde eres?

- De Tierra de Partida

- ¿Eso está cerca de aquí, no?

- Esta a cinco horas en autobús

-¿Y coche particular?

- Dos o tres horas, todo depende del tráfico – Naminé se encogió de hombros

- ¿Nunca habías venido aquí? – Pregunto el chico con repentina curiosidad

- Un par de veces, pero cuando era más pequeña – Dijo con un ligero sonrojo – ¿Queda mucho para llegar a la cafetería?

- ¿Te estoy incomodando? – Volvió su mirada hacia el frente

- No, no es eso. Es que me espera alguien.

- Pues ya no va a tener que esperar mas, hemos llegado – Le dijo deteniéndose frente a un local donde colgaba un letrero con un dibujo de una taza humeante.

Naminé observo por el escaparate a las personas que se encontraban dentro, algunas conversaban entre ellas y otras se dedicaban a leer libros que había en el café, recorrió con la vista el lugar hasta toparse con un hombre de media edad, tenía el cabello rubio y ojos azules. Se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones leyendo mientras degustaba una taza de café. La joven sonrió al verlo.

- _¡Papá!_ – Penso animada al verlo – ¡Muchas gracias por la ayuda! – Agradeció al joven

- No hay problema, ya nos veremos – Se despidió montando su patineta y desapareciendo entre la multitud de la gente

Naminé entro al café y se dirigió a su padre quien seguía perdido en la lectura.

- ¿Por qué siempre que te veo, te encuentro leyendo algo? – Pregunto burlonamente llamando la atención del hombre

- Para ver a que hora te decides y empiezas a leer algo también – Le contesto en el mismo tono, cerrando el libro

- Pero si soy una devora libros igual que mi padre – Ambos rieron con soltura

- ¡Naminé, hija! ¡Me da tanto gusto verte! – Exclamo abrazándola fuertemente

- A mi también, papá – Le respondió el abrazo – ¿Y que tal? ¿Que has hecho en estos meses? ¿A dónde has ido?

- Antes que nada. ¿Te apetece comer algo? – Le pregunto dirigiéndose al mostrador a pagar – Conozco un restaurante de comida italiana estupendo

- ¡Claro!

- En un momento le traigo sus ordenes – Indico el mesero recogiendo las cartas de ambos.

- Gracias – Agradeció Nicolás – Entonces, ¿Qué tal las cosas?

- Termino el Instituto en unos días – Aclaro Naminé tomando un poco de agua – Y en casa, todo normal

- ¿Normal? – Repitió enarcando una cena

- Si, bueno, lo típico – Dijo sin darle mucha importancia – Mamá trabajando, Axel con sus cosas, lo típico

- Aquí tienen sus ordenes – Entrego el mesero con una reverencia – Si me necesitan solo llámenme, con permiso

- Gracias – Musitaron ambos

- ¿Y tu papá? – Cuestiono ahora Naminé – ¿A dónde has ido esta vez?

- Bueno, he visitado infinidad de lugares – Exclamo extasiado el hombre – He ido a Inglaterra, China y Grecia. Espero que puedas acompañarme alguna vez

- Lo veo un poco complicado, ahora – Se disculpo Naminé, enrollando un poco de pasta en su tenedor – Entrare en la universidad en poco, sabes

- Por supuesto que lo sé – Contesto fingiendo indignación – Italia me dijo que quieres estudiar Diseño.

- ¿Te parece bien?

- Bueno, Naminé, es tu decisión. Lo que opine no tiene importancia

- Si, ya – Asintió la joven – Pero me interesa saber que piensas

- Me parece una decisión acertada, puesto que se te da bien en dibujo – Apunto – Además de que tienes mucha creatividad, pienso que esos son puntos a tu favor.

- Hace tiempo que deje de dibujar…

- Eso se llama bloqueo artístico, Naminé – Le corto Nicolás – A todos nos suceden

- Eres un fotógrafo estupendo, papá, dudo que alguna vez hayas tenido algún bloqueo

- He tenido varios, hija – Tomo un sorbo de su bebida – Si te contara – Rio al decir esto – Bueno, volviendo al tema principal, tendrás que mudarte aquí al iniciar la universidad

- Si

- ¿Ha pensado en algún sitio?

- Axel me comento que la facultad alquila apartamentos a alumnos foráneos – Comento alejando su plato – Pensé en informarme sobre los costos

- Yo tengo una opción mejor – Dijo con una enigmática sonrisa, dejando confundida a la joven.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora, Kairi? – Pregunto Aqua sirviendo un par de vasos de te.

Se encontraban en el departamento de Aqua, un pequeño piso cerca de la estación del tren, tenía una sola habitacion, baño, cocina y sala-comedor. Todo estaba en diseño loft moderno.

- Por el momento volver a casa – Contesto la chica mientras jugueteaba con un lápiz entre sus dedos, estaba llenando unos formularios. Estaba sentado en la sala, apoyando los pies en la mesa de centro – Arreglare algunos asuntos en el Instituto y pediré vacaciones en el trabajo, también preparare la maleta.

- ¿Les contaras a tus padres esto? – Le paso uno de los vasos a la menor, la pelirroja solo se limito a cogerlo y continuar rellenando los formularios – ¿Kairi? – Silencio – ¿¡Kairi!

- Ni se darán cuenta – Contesto siguiendo con su labor

- ¡Kairi! ¡Como esperas…!

- Por supuesto que les diré, Aqua – Le cortó Kairi tomando un trago de su bebida – Pero como dije, seguro que no me harán ni caso

- ¡Prométeme que les dirás, Kairi! – Pidió Aqua tomando asiento frente a la joven

- Que si, pesada – Le contesto con una sonrisa – Lo prometo – La mayor suspiro con alivio

- ¿Vendrás hasta el lunes? – Pregunto la mayor cambiando de tema

- ¿Por qué? – Curioseo la menor prestando atención a su compañera – ¿Saldrás de viaje? – Aqua asintió

- Me iré el viernes por la noche, pero puedo retrasar el viaje unos días

- No, ve – Le pidió Kairi – Vendré desde el viernes entonces. ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás fuera?

- Dos semanas. Será un viaje corto – Le aseguro sonriendo

- ¿A dónde iras esta vez?

- Paris

- _¡Oh, Paris! _– Pronuncio la pelirroja dibujando corazones imaginarios en el aire con el lápiz – _¡La ville de l'amour! _**(1)**

- Se me olvidaba que hablabas francés – Comento Aqua tomando de su bebida

- _Juste l'essentiel, mon ami, juste l'essentiel _**(2) **– Contesto imitando a una dama francesa, cruzando las piernas y simulando que el lápiz era una boquilla de tabaco, Aqua encontraba divertidos los gestos de la menor

- Espero que algún día me cuentes como aprendiste francés – Pidió Aqua sin perder la sonrisa

- _Un jour je vais vous dire, Aqua_ **(3)** – Afirmo dejando los papeles en la mesa – _Pas maintenant, parce que c'est une longue histoire _**(4)**.

- ¿Terminaste de llenar los papeles? – Pregunto tomando los papeles y revisándolos brevemente

- Si, pero los enviare hasta que vuelva – Le dijo poniéndose de pie – He puesto tu dirección, espero no te importe

- Para nada. Entonces, ya te vas

- Si, volveré el viernes por la mañana – Kairi se acerco a la puerta y se calzo sus zapatos – Aun no comprendo porque tienes un piso loft japonés.

- Soy mitad japonesa, Kairi, no olvides eso – Ambas compartieron una sonrisa

- Nos vemos, Aqua – Se despidió la pelirroja

- Hasta pronto, Kairi

- Bye bye~

- ¿Qué es sitio? – Pregunto Naminé a su padre, sorprendida

Ambos se encontraban frente a un edificio de 5 plantas, estaba un poco de lejos de la plaza, pero aun así tenia buena ubicación.

- Era uno de los edificios más viejos de la ciudad – Le explico el mayor.

- ¿Era? – Repitió volteando a ver a su padre, el asintió

- Parece que tuvieron un problema con termitas y la única solución fue derribarlo. Vamos dentro – Termino de decir, invitando a la joven a entrar.

- ¿Y que hacemos aquí? – Cuestiono siguiendo de cerca a su padre

- Veras, una constructora lo compro y creo este edificio, 5 plantas, dos apartamentos por piso y la portería – Abrió la puerta principal para que Naminé entrara

- Sigues sin decirme que hacemos aquí – Dijo la chica entrando

- A eso voy – Entro Nicolás y se encaminaron al ascensor – Buenas tardes – Saludo a un hombre detrás de un mostrador – Mira, es el portero.

- Amador Zaccaria, un placer – Se presento, era un hombre ya mayor con una agradable sonrisa – Sr. Yuste, aquí tiene sus llaves

- Gracias – Agarro las llaves – Ella es mi hija, Naminé. Nos vemos después, Amador.

- Que tengan buen dia – Se despidió el hombre continuando con su trabajo.

Naminé seguía de cerca a su padre, ambos subieron el ascensor y Nicolás presiono el botón de la 5 planta.

- Ya me vas a decir que hacemos aquí – Exigió la rubia mientras seguían subiendo en el ascensor.

- Espera a que lleguemos – Pidió el hombre con una sonrisa.

Estuvieron un momento en silencio mientras el ascensor seguía su trayectoria. Al llegar Nicolás salió y espero que su hija lo siguiera. Naminé lo acompaño hasta la puerta del 5ºB. Ambos entraron al departamento, estaba completamente vacío, las paredes blancas y lisas daban a entender que hace poco terminaron su construcción; el salón y la cocina estaban separados solo por una barra. También contaba con tres amplios ventanales que daban mucha luz y se podía observar una hermosa vista de la ciudad.

- ¿Y este piso? ¿De quién es?

- Tuyo – Contesto sonriente Nicolás – ¿Que te parece?

- ¡Espera!, ¿Cómo que es mío? – Cuestiono Naminé sin creer lo que oía

- Lo he comprado para ti, Naminé

- ¡Pero aun soy menor de edad y…!

- Naminé, cumples los 18 en poco tiempo – Le recordó Nicolás – Además, es bueno que empieces a tener cosas que sean tuyas, que mejor que un piso para empezar.

- ¿Mamá sabe esto?

- Por supuesto que lo sabe – Exclamo indignado

- ¿Y lo aprobó? – Pregunto incrédula, la chica

- Al principio, no – Admitió Nicolás – Pero al final la convencí. Este piso esta a tu nombre, Naminé.

- ¿¡Pero! ¿¡Porque tan de repente! – Naminé seguía sin aceptar las palabras de su padre

- Hace un mes, Italia se comunico conmigo y me dijo que querías estudiar Diseño – Le explico mientras acercaba a uno de los ventanales y tomaba asiento en el espacio que había ahí – Dijo que era una locura, que necesitabas conseguir un trabajo formal…

- Ya, lo típico – Comento rodando los ojos, tomando asiento junto a su padre.

- Bueno, estuve hablando con ella y le pedí que te dejara intentarlo – Naminé escuchaba con atención – Logre persuadirla y junto venimos a pedir cita en la universidad.

- Así que fue por eso – Menciono la joven, entendiendo todo – Pero sigo sin entender, ¿Por qué compraste este piso?

- Veras, si entras a la universidad, será necesario que te mudes, Tierra de Partida está lejos de aquí – Le dijo seriamente – Le comente a Italia sobre este edificio y mi idea de comprarte un piso. Volvió a decir que era una locura pero acepto.

- Quiere decir que cuando venga a la universidad…

- ¡Te mudaras aquí, Naminé! – Exclamo contento Nicolás, Naminé se encontraba en completo silencio – ¿Qué sucede, hija? ¿No te encuentras feliz? – Pregunto angustiado el mayor.

- Es solo que aun no me lo creo, todo está pasando tan rápido – Dijo tocándose la frente – ¿Este piso es mío?

- Si – Le respondió el hombre, apenas Naminé escucho la respuesta, lagrimas empezaron a surcar sus mejillas – Hija – Susurro suavemente acercándose a la joven para abrazarlo.

Naminé correspondió el abrazo, tapando su rostro para que no la viera llorar; no entendía porque lloraba pero ahora no le importaba, estaba feliz porque al fin sus metas podrían hacerse realidad.

- Pondré todo de mí, para pasar el examen de admisión – Dijo la menor entre lamentos – Lo prometo.

- Se que lo lograras, Naminé – Contesto Nicolás sin dejar de abrazar a su hija – Naminé, quiero que mires por la ventana

La joven obedeció y se encontró con que el cielo mostraba un hermoso atardecer. Se podían ver los tonos mas variados de colores cálidos que pudieran existir, todos bañando a los edificios de la ciudad, haciendo que estos se vieran verdaderamente hermosos mientras que la Torre del Reloj se veía aun mas alta y magnifica que cuando la observo esta mañana. Naminé no pudo evitar asombrarse con tal paisaje, Nicolás solo sonreía.

- Naminé – Le hablo de nuevo el hombre – Bienvenida a Villa Crepúsculo

* * *

><p>(1) La ciudad del amor<p>

(2) Solo lo básico, amiga mía, solo lo básico

(3) Un día te lo diré, Aqua

(4) Pero ahora no, porque es una larga historia

¡No puedo creerlo! ¡O.O! Desde que inicie en esto, nunca había subido tan rápido un capitulo de alguna de mis historias (y eso que son pocas ¬¬'') pero ahora lo hice ¡VIVA!

Bueno, ahora el capitulo, que os ha parecido. ¡Recién terminado!

Se que al principio os parece un coñazo porque no sale nada "emocionante" pero créanme que pronto veremos ya ha todos los personajes. Por cierto, hay una "versión extendida" que hice de la escena en la Estación del Tren, pero no pude acomodarla así que la deje en la "caja de sin uso literario". La verdad me parecio un desperdicio, porque me gusto mucho la escena, asi que si te gusto este capitulo y te apetece leer la escena entra a mi blog, abajo os dejo las palabras claves para que lo encuentren.

Antes de que se me olvide, gracias a los que me dejaron review.

**Nikolas Sur:** Si el review se deja dandole click a las letras azules, no al globito... es que me quede en tiempo donde le dabas al boton verde para dejarlo XDDD... lo corregire enseguida. Gracias por el review, en serio me levanto mucho los animos y me hizo termina con mayor rapidez el capitulo. Espero que te guste

**Kup:** Gracias, es la primera vez que alguien me dice que le gusta mi forma de escribir, espero y te guste este capitulo.

Well~ me despido, estoy trabajando en mis otros fics. El de **Sin Reservas **creo que estará listo en dos días, asi que si quieren darle un vistazo, no duden en hacerlo.

PALABRA CLAVES: angelragnarok9 blogspot

**- Cualquier comentario, critica, amenaza de muerte... que quieran dejarme, junto al globito amarillo de abajo en las letras azules, dale click... dejame un review,** **harás feliz a la autora :) y prometo un muy mayor desempeño en la historia-**

**¡Hasta Pronto! :D**

.


End file.
